Juste une fois
by Erika Arau
Summary: Yu vit un amour non réciproque. Un soir Lavi lui demande de rentrer seul avec lui... Kanda arrivera t'il donc à se tenir?


**Bonsoir tout le monde! En refaisant mon blog je suis tombé sur de veilles fics que je n'avais apparemment pas posté, je viens donc de ce pas vous poster la première d'entre elles.**

**Il se peut que j'ajoute une fic déjà posté à cause d'un titre différent sur ce site, dans ce cas là faites le moi savoir pour que je supprime (j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois pour ne pas me tromper mais on ne sait jamais, je m'excuse dons d'avance si cela arrive)**

**Celle ci est un Yuvi (ça change) et un Os (un chapitre donc n'attendez pas de suite)**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre: Juste une fois<strong>

Je m'appelle Yu Kanda, je suis un garçon de 19 bientôt et je déteste qu'on me nomme par mon prénom. Mon problème ? Je suis gay.

Non pas que ce soit un mal, c'est juste embêtant car la réciprocité n'est quasiment jamais exacte. Enfin pour l'instant je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, ça ne m'intéressait pas bien au contraire. Qui est le garçon ? Un orphelin répondant au nom de Lavi, c'est un rouquin toujours souriant aux mains baladeuses et dragueur de filles invétéré. En gros : c'est celui qui ne pourra jamais être homo. Que faire alors ? Feindre l'ignorance, m'éloigner le plus possible et lui faire comprendre que lui et moi nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Malheureusement il est aussi mignon que con (et oui on ne peut pas tout avoir) il a continué.

Je passais la tête sous le robinet, l'eau froide me redonna un coup de fouet qui me remit les idées en place. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier ? Pourtant à force de le voir avec des filles j'aurai dus...

« Yu ? »

Je me retournais... Pourquoi était-il là ? Lavi arriva devant moi une serviette sur les épaules, la tirant de chaque côté. Il était affublé d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantacourt de même couleur et m'affichait un de ses sourires ravageurs qui me fit rougir, heureusement que la lumière des toilettes avait expiré le mois dernier. C'est de mon éternelle soupire que je lui demandais :

« Quoi ?  
>- Ca te dit qu'on rentre ensemble ce soir ? »<p>

Bin voyons... Comme si j'avais pas du mal à le supporter pendant la journée il fallait que je continue le soir ! Et puis il n'habitait pas près de chez moi et il fallait qu'il fasse tout un détour ! Je le dévisageais d'un sale œil, il me répondit par un sourire... Il ne comprenait rien ou quoi ?

« Alors ? C'est oui ?  
>- Tch même si c'est non tu m'emmèneras de force n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Oui, je t'attacherais avec la ceinture de ma voiture héhéhé  
>- Pervers! »<p>

Je me retournais les bras croisés et rouge comme une tomate, comment pouvait il être aussi... Aussi... ! Soudain je sentis quelque chose s'enrouler autour de mes hanches : deux bras dénudés, que faisait cet imbécile de lapin ? Le reste de son corps se colla conte mon dos, je pus senti une bosse qui me fit plus d'effet que je ne le voulais. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent et mes yeux prirent une grandeur disproportionnée à mon habitude, j'eus une bouffé de chaleur... Ah non pas maintenant ! Surtout pas ! Lavi resserra son étreinte et d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas il me dit :

« Il faut que je te parle Yu... De quelque chose d'important et... Ça ne peut plus attendre. »

Je fus pris d'un tremblement, de quoi voulait-il me parler ? Est-ce que... Par hasard ? Non impossible, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il se détacha alors et quand je fus enfin face à lui il me laissa un doux sourire. Il était vraiment...

« D'accord. Dis-je simplement, pas besoin de s'éterniser dans les mots... De toutes façon ma curiosité était trop forte...  
>- Ok alors à toute a l'heure, Yu »<p>

Il repartit d'où il était venu, et moi j'étais là à nouveau seul me demandant si ce rêve pouvait encore ce réaliser...

J'étais dehors sous la pluie quand il arriva en trombe les cheveux ébouriffés, il avait courut ?

« Désolé d'être en retard ! Le prof voulait me parler... Yu ?  
>- Quoi ?<br>- T'es trempé ?  
>- Ah ? C'est vrai que ça fait pas mal de temps que j'attends...<br>- Tu aurais pu le faire sous le porche !  
>- Je n'y ai pas pensé »<p>

C'était vrai, pour une fois je ne lui mentais lors d'une conversation... En tout cas demain je n'allais peut-être pas allé en cours : Bonjour le rhume. Bah peu importe. Lavi me regarda un peu énervé, c'est vrai que le cuir de sa voiture allait en prendre une... Nous marchions d'un pas vite et rentrions à l'intérieur, une fois assis et les portes fermées un long silence plana. Lavi était au volant mais ne bougeais pas fixant le centre de la commande, mais à quoi pouvait il bien penser ?

« Yu... Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?  
>-HEIN ? »<p>

Je faisais un bon dans la voiture et me collais dos à la vitre, ne me dites pas qu'il allait me parler de ses histoires de cœur ? Bon c'est vrai j'étais son meilleur ami et c'est à lui qu'on parle de ça mais.. Mais... Je voulais pas savoir moi ce genre de chose ! Après j'aurais le droit au détail croustillant, pas très drôle d'être dans cette position. Il me regarda dans les yeux et faisait son chien battu (J'ai horreur de ça je ne pouvais pas lui dire non) puis il se rapprocha de moi, son visage dangereusement près du mien et me répéta à nouveau cette question plus qu'embarrassante. Mais bien pire que cette phrase, c'était ses lèvres visiblement trop prête de moi qui me perturbait tant. Une bouche légèrement rosé soufflant doucement sur moi à chaque respiration, un sourire tendre trop tendre pour que moi je...

« Yu ?  
>- Une fois... »<p>

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer... Est-ce qu'il allait répondre ? Me rejeter ? Rester pétrifié ? Ou Dieu sait encore... Jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant désiré quelque chose et pourtant ce n'était que de simples lèvres ! Mais elles étaient si douce comment pouvais-je y résister ? D'une main je ramenais son corps contre moi tandis que ma langue tentait de « négocier » un passage. Malheureusement ce fut une réponse négative suivis d'une gifle. Je baissais les yeux avec la joue en feu, c'est bien ce que je craignais... Un nouveau silence se faufila dans la voiture cette fois-ci plus pesant, j'avais envie de sortir du véhicule en courant préférant affronter une tornade et sa grêle plutôt que son regard à cet instant précis. J'attendais donc un mot, un geste de sa part en espérant ne pas le perdre même si, comme la réciprocité de cet amour, était perdu d'avance. Il se remit contre son siège et attendit un peu, surement pour assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire et aussi faire. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent des heures il finit par parler.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? »

Je le fixais d'un seul coup étonné, pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas évidemment ? Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette ainsi ! Qu'il soit dégouté de moi et ne veuille même plus m'adresser la parole ! Quand deux amis hétéro se font ce genre de révélation et que ce n'est pas partagé les amitiés finissent par se perdre ! Le rejeté a généralement du mal à supporter le refus et celui qui rejette ne peut s'empêcher de penser que l'autre a des sentiments pour lui. En clair ça finit toujours mal ! Alors si un gay viens draguer quelqu'un c'est le choc assuré... Je m''assis de la même façon et regarda par ma fenêtre, il continuait à pleuvoir des cordes.

« Peut-être parce que j'avais peur tout simplement  
>- Peur de quoi ?<br>- A ton avis ? Abruti »

Je me sentais mal, ma poitrine me suppliait de fuir loin de lui. J'avais envie de vomir, de pleurer... Rah non je ne chialerais pas ! Et surtout pas devant lui, il ne manquait plus que ça et je pourrais sans regret mourir dans le déshonneur le plus complet, pas question de verser une larme.

« Je te déteste Yu... »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je tournais la tête et vis le rouquin les yeux... Attend MAIS C'ÉTAIT A MOI DE CHIALER! Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage, bon d'accord il voulait me parler d'un truc important et moi je lui en refoutais un sur le dos, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très sympathique... Mais quand même, c'est moi qui m'était pris un râteau ! Mon premier en plus, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si terrible pour qu'il en pleure ?

« Oi, tu ne pleures pas pour moi j'espère ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me déteste ?  
>-Tu es toujours à côté de la plaque...<br>- HEIN ? »

Il me regarda, les yeux rouges et avec de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ma nouvelle l'avait donc à ce point attristé ? J'eus un pincement au cœur...

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? C'est moi qui censé être blessé non ?  
>- NON !<br>- Ah bon ?  
>- Tu... Tu as l'esprit de contradiction !<br>- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
>- CA FAIS SIX MOIS QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI TRIPLE ANDOUILLE ! »<p>

Un ange passe tandis que j'essaye d'assimiler l'information, six mois ? Et pourquoi il me criait dessus d'abords ? Depuis le début d'année il m'aimait? Et pourquoi c'était moi l'imbécile ? Mais...Mais non, il a jamais rien fais pour, enfin dans un sens moi aussi. Attend... C'EST RÉCIPROQUE ? Interdit je le vis pleurer de plus belle... Mes mains s'approchèrent de lui mais je fus repoussé immédiatement, il m'aimait ou il ne m'aimait pas ? Peut-être était il fâché que je lui ai sauté dessus ainsi ? Tous ce que je pouvais faire c'était le laisser se défouler en pleurant et en me frappant d'une claque ou deux.

« SIX MOIS ! SIX MOIS ET TOI TU... TU !  
>- Et bien au moins on était deux à ne s'en être pas rendu compte...<br>- Tu ne comprends pas...  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Je viens d'accepter de sortir avec quelqu'un...  
>- Qui ?<br>- Tyki  
>- Un mec ?<br>- T'en es pas un toi ?  
>- Quel est le problème ?<br>- J'allais te le dire ! J'allais te dire que j'étais homo et que ce soir j'avais rendez-vous pour coucher avec lui je voulais... Je voulais... En finir avec mes sentiments pour toi et toi tu... »

D'une main je pris son menton, il posa son regard sur moi et rencontra mes deux yeux qui montrèrent enfin cette envie irrésistible qui m'animait depuis ce qui me semblait être une décennie de passion enflammé. Je luis souris :

« Je t'aime »

Toute la pluie du monde ne pourrait pas éteindre cette folie qui nous consumait...


End file.
